The Experimental Pairing Collider
by wingybing
Summary: A tribute to the power of fandom, and crack pairings that will never happen. 100 word drabbles. Latest: Miki x Kuuta!
1. Yoru x Suu

I'm writing this as a test of skill, of sorts. I want to see if I can write about any characters in a relationship. I'm limiting it to two characters at a time right now, but it's guaranteed to get crazier and crazier.

I do not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

The Experimental Pairing Collider works away, combining characters at random in hopes of getting a combination that sparks a 100 word drabble. Names flicker on and off the screen, until something triggers a response.

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Yoru  
Suu

-----

While Ikuto lounged on the roof, Yoru crept onto the window ledge.

"Psst! Hey!"

The top of a clover -patterned egg lifted slightly. A pair of sparkling green eyes peeped out, and with a smile, Suu climbed onto the ledge of the open window.

"Yoru -kun! How nice to see you! Would you like some tea?" The moonlight cast a soft, dreamy tint on her mint -blonde hair, he noticed.

"No thanks, nya." He glanced up. "He's leaving, nya."

"Can't you stay longer? You never-"

With a small flurry of black, he was gone.

"-stay for long enough." She sighed.

* * *

Am I the first person to describe Suu's hair as "mint -green"? :O


	2. Utau x Amu

This might spark some controversy. Ah well, shoujo-ai is hardly uncommon in crack pairings.

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Hoshina Utau  
Hinamori Amu

-----

She gazed up; eyes bright and wide.

"I'm not sure about this…Utau –chan. Can we keep it, you know, platonic, for a while?"

Utau had hoped to get a kiss then and there, but she smiled anyway. She could wait.

"Thank you." For not turning me down.

"Why?" Her confused expression made her even more tempting. Forget Ikuto; this girl would be better, she decided.

Utau shook her head, blonde hair swishing. She would never admit it, but she had been terrified from the moment she spoke the words, to the moment Amu replied with something that amounted to "Yes".

* * *

Told you it would get crazier. Review?


	3. Tsukasa x Rima

Thank you so much, reviewers :D This one could start a minor dispute on the age barrier thing.

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Amakawa Tsukasa  
Mashiro Rima

-----

"I know what you're dreaming about."

She did not move.

"You're dreaming about going home and finding your parents there."

Absently, Tsukasa ran his fingers through the soft golden waves of her hair.

"You want them to have stopped arguing, and tolerate you and your passion for gag acts."

She shifted again, as if in agreement.

"I wish I could help you. All I can do is support you when you decide to change things. I suppose I'll never be helpful, like your friend Amu."

Her eyelids fluttered. She woke.

"Go home now, dear Rima." _I wish you could stay._

* * *

Hmm... Well? Review?


	4. Nagihiko x Ikuto

Thanks for the reviews, once again :D

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Fujisaki Nagihiko  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-----

The last note drew out, allowing Nagihiko to come to a smooth stop. Ikuto set the violin down.

"How did I do?"

He would never admit that he wished Nagihiko was a girl.

"…Well."

As it was, he doubted his feelings.

"Thank you."

He loved the boy for the feminine grace he had, but perhaps that meant he should leave him for a real girl. Somehow, the thought made him sick.

"I love you, Ikuto."

He froze. Turning to face the dancer, he met a pair of shining, sincere eyes.

And somehow, that was what he'd waited for, all along.

* * *

Cute? Or just fail? Review to let me know :D


	5. Lunatic Charm x Seraphic Charm

This one is definitely controversial. Is it actually narcissism if it's different personalities? It's what's underneath that counts, right?

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Lunatic Charm  
Seraphic Chram

-----

It wasn't right. It _wasn't_. But she couldn't help herself.

Utau had a little secret. She would stand in front of a mirror, some nights, and transform; Seraphic Charm. She would watch her reflection, fixing every detail in her mind, right down to the curve of the sweet smile she always tried to wear.

Then, eyes closed, she would transform again; Lunatic Charm, this time. And, keeping her eyes shut, she would lean forward and kiss the mirror, hoping that Seraphic Charm was still standing there, smiling sweetly; and maybe, just maybe, she was kissing back.

It was never enough.

* * *

...That was really weird. Review?


	6. Musashi x Temari

Wow, thanks for all those reviews :D Especially fluffypenguinscandy, who reviewed every single chapter!

Here's a less angsty-sounding fic.

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Musashi  
Temari

-----

"It'll make my kimono dirty," Temari replied, covering her mouth in a dainty motion.

"Lady, if that is your concern, please allow me to carry you to the waterfront." Musashi bowed deeply.

"Of course; it is a lady's right."

"And it is a samurai's duty, being gentle to women." He picked her up, careful not to scrunch the fabric of her kimono or tangle her long tresses.

The others watched with amusement.

"Since they're Chara, they can just float in the air, right?"  
_

On the waterfront, Temari pulled Musashi into a dance, for once forgetting the cleanliness of her kimono.

* * *

'Cuz they both seem to be from feudal Japan. Review?


	7. Miki x Ikuto

Thanks for the reviews, o wonderful people :D

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Miki  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-----

Miki loved beauty. Trees, buildings, pastries; anything and everything beautiful, she would capture on paper. Normally, her drawings made her proud.

"Stay still," she ordered.

This was a particularly difficult specimen. People tended to be harder to draw than objects, but she'd drawn fellow Chara or Amu without trouble. What was it about this person; what made him so hard to draw?

"How much longer?" he asked lethargically.

Ah, that was it. His beauty was in movement, in life; it was near impossible, catching his full beauty in frozen 2D.

"Forget it," she announced. "I'd much rather just _keep_ you."

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Review!


	8. Ran x Iru

Thanks for all the feedback, once again. Here's a bit of cuteness for ya:

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Ran  
Iru

-----

She looked out of the window. Through the glass, Ran's face was clearly visible against the night sky.

"Hey!" Ran called out again, bright, chipper voice barely audible through the window. With a hard tug, Iru yanked it open.

"Hey! C'mon, Utau's having dinner."

Ran hopped in, nearly knocking Iru over with a hug.

"I missed you!"

Eru shook her head, tutting.

"You're both too fiery and direct. Love isn't meant to be explosive, it should–"

Iru kicked her away.

"You can't say that! We _love_ each other!"

"Hey, you're being mean!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Eru face -palmed.

* * *

They're both just too straightforward and blunt, hmm? Love with them is like a barrel of TNT connected to a damaged electrified wire.


	9. Rima x Amu

Thanks a lot, thou wonderful reviewers :D

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Mashiro Rima  
Hinamori Amu

-----

"You have to understand. You _have_ to. You've always been the one that understood me the most." Her eyes watered; this time, she didn't have to force her tears.

"I'm sorry, Rima, I just can't do it." Amu shook her head uncertainly. "I mean, we're both girls. It's just not _right_."

"_You're_ not right! You're not the nice Amu that I know! _She_ would understand!" Rima exploded, tears falling like broken glass. Seeing Amu's shocked face, she bit her lip and looked down at the pavement.

"I'm s-sorry, Rima."

"No, I should be."

"…Maybe we could give this a try."

* * *

Sorry about the abrupt ending ^_^' Hard to be perfect with a strict word limit. Review?


	10. Ikuto x Tadase

Thanks again for the feedback XD

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Tsukiyomi Ikuto  
Hotori Tadase

-----

He rushed towards Ikuto's unmoving form and grabbed his wrist. No pulse.

"Ikuto? _Ikuto!_" He shook him violently, and when there was no response, he collapsed onto his knees, eyes watering.

The sound of footsteps was getting nearer. _Just a moment longer_, he prayed. _Let us be alone for just a moment longer._

Ikuto stirred. His eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey, what happened?"

Tadase blinked.

"Aren't you _dead_?" He took Ikuto's wrist again; still no pulse. He gasped, reeling back. There was no way it could be true.

Ikuto looked at him strangely.

"You're holding the wrong side of my wrist."

* * *

Heh, I'm experimenting with my writing right now. Tell me if you like it, and if you don't, I'll try something else (v¯v)


	11. Pepe x Yoru

Thanks for the reviews, especially LilyGinnyBlack, who gave me a review mountain!

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Pepe  
Yoru

-----

A flurry of leaves. A sharp yelp. Silence.

Pepe began to giggle as Yoru hopped off her chest lightly; landing next to the bushes he had just jumped out of. He reached out with a furry paw.

She crawled over and clung onto the paw, pulling herself up. They stepped forwards in small, tentative steps. Pepe wobbled.

An encouraging smile; "You can do it, nya!"

Yoru suddenly let go of Pepe's hand. Panicking, she swung her arms around, struggling to keep balance. Yoru grabbed her just before she hit the ground.

Looking up at his big grin, she giggled again.

* * *

Did you find that cute? I did ^o^


	12. Amu x Kairi & Ikuto

Thanks for all the reviews XD Itadakimasu! [Eats reviews to provide inspiration]

* * *

The Experimental Pairing Collider began to malfunction.

[Crash]  
[Whirr]  
[Click]

Hinamori Amu  
Sanjou Kairi  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-----

Earth and sky, she mused; her whole world.

Kairi was the earth; calm, steady. His love for her was solid and steady beneath her uncertain feet. His hair, the colour of evergreens in frosty winter light, seemed to reflect that with him, she could endure even the most difficult of times.

Ikuto was the sky; unpredictable, entertaining. His behaviour changed from moment to moment, from playful teasing to sudden moodiness. His hair was like the sky at twilight; the fleeting, beautiful range of ever –changing, ever –darkening tones of night.

Earth and sky; if only she didn't have to choose.

* * *

Wow, it's getting a little angsty now. Poor Amu.

I won't be updating this as often, 'cuz I'm preparing a new fanfic series XD Also SC!, of course.


	13. Utau x Amu & Ikuto

Sorry for the brief absence; my computer died and has recently been revived by technological necromancy. Thanks for the reviews, once again!

* * *

The Collider clanked, and a suspicious black cloud of smoke rose up from the peeling back panel.

[Crash]  
[Whirr]  
[Click]

Hoshina Utau  
Hinamori Amu  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-----

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget him.

Even when she was with her Amu, even when the girl had finally consented to a kiss, she still thought of Ikuto. It felt like disloyalty, like betrayal.

Still, it didn't mean she wasn't happy with Amu. Though she didn't have Ikuto's feline grace, his occasional playfulness, or indeed his masculinity; Utau couldn't help noticing how her hair caught the sun, how her innocent face lit up when she saw her friends or Utau herself… Yes, she loved Amu, too.

Ikuto was her dream, but Amu was her beautiful reality.

* * *

I've recently discovered that I can abandon grammatical accuracy if it's stylistic and sounds good. Hooray! Review?

BTW, Check out my new fanfic, too ^_^


	14. Rima x Kuukai

Sorry for the delay; my mum had to find a new computer necromancer ^_^' Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

A hand reached out to the Collider, hammering the back panel in. The machine fizzled, then settled down into what appeared to be perfect working condition.

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Mashiro Rima  
Souma Kuukai

-----

She watched how he shifted to block his opponent, how he sped across the pitch, how he took possession in the blink of an eye…Things she would never be able to do. Kuukai deserved a better, more active companion than herself. He would be happier.

The whistle blew. He jogged towards her, grinning in a carefree way; always a winner. She gave a smile back, and stood to congratulate him. He tossed his head back and laughed cheerily, never caring much about winning or losing, just enjoying the game.

She could never let go, never accept losing. He never lost.

* * *

Well? =]


	15. Tsukasa x Tadase

Thanks for the reviews! I'll use them to fuel the Collider XD

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Amakawa Tsukasa  
Hotori Tadase

-----

"I can't tell you what to do. _You_ have to decide." He kept smiling kindly, knowing what would be chosen.

"You _always_ gave me advice. You were always right. You _have_ to tell me what I should do." Tadase looked at him with pleading eyes.

He almost gave in to that expression, but he knew that giving him free choice was for the best... He shook his head. The boy was too dependent on him.

"Follow your heart."

"…Fine, I'll choose, OK?" Taking a deep breath, he grabbed Tsukasa, instinctively going for his lips.

Laughing, he pulled away.

"Good choice."

* * *

Ooh, incest... Well, it _is_ amine fandom. And crack pairings. XD


	16. Gozen x Dia

Sorry for the BIG update delay. I had a temporary ban to the 'net at 6 o'clock. :( In return, double update!

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Gozen  
Dia

-----

He watched wide-eyed. A jewel; a unique, one of a kind jewel was floating before his eyes. It came in the form of a small girl, or more accurately, a Shugo Chara.

She wasn't looking at him. She was facing that girl with pink hair, chirping something in her sparkly voice and shining brightly, so very brightly in his eyes even when she wasn't trying; so very beautiful.

Yes, she would be the one; the beauty to fill the omnipresent gaps in his heart. Or perhaps, it was the feeling he had for her that he wanted to treasure forever.

* * *

Hmm... I actually wrote this before the recent manga plot developments XD Amazing how it fits, huh?


	17. Nikaidou x Yaya

=] Would anyone think this is weird? (No.)

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Nikaidou Yuu  
Yuiki Yaya

-----

He watched her attempt to perform a pirouette and stumble at the last moment.

The girl had a peculiar grace of her own.  
Her hair flicked with a fey speed, like branches whipping in the wind, when she laughed.  
Her carefree expressiveness and childish personality drew him like a magnet.

And yet, how could she be attracted to a man such as he, who had betrayed her and her friends, who had to be forced back into some semblance of normality by the Guardians…

_My nymphet, my Lolita; please allow me the small pleasure of watching you from a distance._

_

* * *

Bit of Lolita reference there. Has anyone read Lolita? It's good. (Rule of thumb: Anyone that writes better than you, yourself can is a good writer XD)_


	18. Daichi x Yaya

XD Thanks especially to huskychao, who managed to review every single chapter!

* * *

[Whirr]  
[Click]

Daichi  
Yuiki Yaya

-----

The present was that little point in time between the beginning and the end. But to Yaya, everything began and ended at that point. The past and future were distant concepts not worth the effort of considering.

Daichi admired how she lived in the moment; how she laughed at his antics as he jumped onto a skateboard or hung from a branch without a care in the world. Others called it immature and naïve. He saw it as innocent and cute.

To Yaya, the beginning and the end merged in the present. To Daichi, everything began when he met her.

* * *

Slightly awkward paragraph transitions, hmm? Review? ^_~


	19. Tsukasa x Amu & Ikuto

Well, _someone_ liked it better when the machine was broken...

* * *

The Experimental Pairing Collider shook, smoke once again rising from the back panel.

[Crash]  
[Whirr]  
[Click]

Amakawa Tsukasa  
Hinamori Amu  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-----

Before his eyes, the clear blue skies of day swirled into tones of coral. The soft shades of pastel pink reminded him of one person-

Hinamori Amu.

How her pink tresses fluttered when she ran, how she blushed brightly to match her hair...

As he mused, the sunset sky faded down into a deep blue-black twilight, so reminiscent of-

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

A flash of feline grace, a blur of blue against the night, a teasing whisper...

The sky reflects those you love. Your heart is the sky; your love is the world.

What colour is the sky in your world?

* * *

Well? ^_~


	20. Tadase x Kairi

Thanks, for the reviews, everyone! XD

* * *

A girl sneaked up behind the Collider, quickly removing a few wires and plugging a strange box in. She then scurried out of sight; from the direction she had disappeared to, a handful of giggles could be heard.

The label on the box read "Slash-Ex 2000".

[Buzz]  
[Click]

Sanjou Kairi  
Hotori Tadase

-----

The Guardians had a tradition of making the Jack serve the King; Kairi did better than Kuukai ever could. Perhaps he was simply obedient, like a samurai should be; sometimes, though, Tadase wanted to believe there was more.

"Get me some water."

Kairi returned, holding a glass of iced lemon water, just the way he liked it.

"Buy me a manga."

Kairi fetched not the popular Gag Manga King but his favourite one, featuring pets.

"Kiss me."

Kairi froze.

"Kiss me, Jack."

Blushing, Kairi leaned down uncertainly and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You missed." _On the lips, Kairi._

_

* * *

[Gasp] The yaoi fangirls got to the E.P.C.! Yay? ;)_


	21. Yoru x Daichi

Argh, Doc Manager was down :(

* * *

The mysterious Slash-Ex 2000 continued to make slash, sifting through the character lists for matches in the same gender.

[Buzz]  
[Click]

Yoru  
Daichi

-----

They raced; tiny blurs of black and green over walls, along branches; Yoru, with his feline grace and balance, his nimbleness and the special ability of cats to squeeze through tiny spaces without skipping a beat; Daichi, with his finely honed speed and stamina, his energy and well –practiced strategies of a sportsperson.

Together they ran, neither trying to triumph over the other; simply enjoying the feeling of the ground flying beneath their feet as they zoomed at what felt like tachyonic speeds, as though they could break through the confines of time and space and simply run together, forever.

* * *

Tachyon: Hypothetical particle that travels faster than the speed of light. Nobody has found one yet, so quantum scientists just assume they aren't around; and even if they are, they don't do much. XP


	22. Kuukai x Nagihiko ? or Nadeshiko ?

Sorry for the delay ^_^' Doc Manager went weird on me, so I switched browsers.

* * *

Even the Slash-Ex 2000 was taking on a peculiar problem...

[Bzzt]  
[Click]

Souma Kuukai  
Fujisaki Nagihiko/Nadeshiko

-----

Catch, pivot, pass, each move was familiar. They fell into a steady pace, the ball flying swiftly across the pitch; his (her?) hands bounced it at the rate of both of their heartbeats.

He smiled. He (she?) had a talent for discerning the elusive rhythm that was so central to sports. His (her?) long hair was loose and flying; his (her?) determined expression and nimble manoeuvres were all remarkably similar to his own. They were a team.

The whistle blew. Nagi hopped across to him, giving him a distinctively masculine high –five. He sighed. It was too easy to forget…

* * *

Aww, Kuukai, aren't you happy that you won? Yes? ...No? o_O


	23. Ikuto x Tsukasa

Sorry for the minor delay XD Thanks for the reviews, as usual ;)

* * *

Someone sneaks across to the Collider and pulls out a wire. He examines it, then plugs it back in, in a different place. He seems to ponder for a moment, then slinks off.

[Buzz]  
[Click]

...

[Buzz]  
[Click]

...

[Buzz]  
[Click]

Amakawa Tsukasa  
Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-----

_ikuto!!! i miss u!!!_

He glared at the screen. When would Utau stop sending those annoying text messages every single day?

"Girlfriend giving you trouble again?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"She thinks she is."

Ever the mind reader, Tsukasa had spotted this dilemma earlier on than anyone else.

"I'm not interested."

"Of course you aren't."

He had spotted the complication to that problem, too; he would take advantage of it.

Ikuto typed Utau a reply before turning to face him.

"You _know_?"

"Know what?" He gave a meaningful smile, leaning closer.

Ikuto turned his face away.

"Whatever. You're gay, too.

* * *

Wait, what? x_X

The mysterious relocation of the wire...it does nothing! Or so it seems...


	24. Saaya x Tsukasa

Sorry about the huge delay in updating! I've only just recovered from a particularly bad case of vacation. ^^;

* * *

[Buzz]  
[Click]

...

[Buzz]  
[Click]

...

[Buzz]  
[Click]

...

[BANG!]

The Slash-Ex 2000 explodes into glittering shards of metal. The "someone" who had relocated the wire steps gingerly into the mess of scroched wires, and plugs something into the E.P.C. in its place.

The object is spherical, with wires extending from its back. A screen in the front blinks on, and a message can be seen:

"Initiating Heter-O-Matic Pro (TM)..."

[Beep]  
[Clink]

Yamabuki Saaya  
Amakawa Tsukasa

-----

Eyes stinging, cheeks burning, she stumbled into a dark doorway, hoping to be alone with her thoughts. What did Tadase see in that girl?

A voice spoke behind her.

"May I help you?"

"Mind your own business." She snapped back, before turning to find the owner of that voice.

Dust -brown hair in a cut like Tadase's, violet eyes from her dreams looking at her softly, the way they would on her ideal wedding day…

_Let Amu have Tadase_, she decided. She had someone else now, who was everything she wanted.

Tsukasa smiled. The girl seemed to feel better already.

* * *

Hardly surprising. He does look like an adult Tadase, after all...


	25. Miki x Kuuta

:D Thanks for the reviews! Seems that everyone's rather curious about the brand new Heter-O-Matic Pro (TM)! So am I.

* * *

"Thank you for choosing the Heter-O-Matic Pro (TM). We hope you enjoy this product."

[Beep]  
[Clink]

Miki  
Kuuta

-----

True, she had only seen him once – but once was enough. His face was trapped in her mind, with his cheerful smile permanently shining on her.

A few flicks of her pencil summoned up an image of Kuuta. Any other person would applaud her artistic talent, but all she felt was a hollow sensation; how could mere pictures replace the real thing?

And Kuuta – perhaps he had sketches of her that he could never show anyone else. Did he dream of them meeting again one day, standing on the seashore painting sunsets and other beautiful things?

Miki knew she did.

* * *

Aww, the artist-charas seem to have a few sparks going...

RSVP (Review, s'il vous plait!)


End file.
